jalopyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jalopy Wikia:User rights
This page will identify the different jobs and abilities that each user group has. Bureaucrats Help:User rights - Bureaucrats}} Bureaucrats are the highest level of trust one can achieve on any wiki. A bureaucrat can only control user permissions, and a few admin related permissions. However, they can make themselves a bureaucrat with administrator permissions if they so choose. Therefore, they fully operate the wiki. Bureaucrats can promote users into the following groups: * Rollbackers * Discussion Moderators * Content Moderators * Administrators * Bureaucrats Bureaucrats can demote users from the following groups: * Rollbackers * Discussion Moderators * Content Moderator * Administrators * Bots One major thing to keep in mind is that bureaucrats can only be demoted by themselves, or by official Wikia staff. No other user can demote a bureaucrat, even a bureaucrat cannot demote another bureaucrat. Bureaucrats can issue notices, warnings and blocks to users. Administrators Help:User rights - Administrators}} An administrator is someone who manages the entire wiki. They are able to change the global theme and style of the wiki, edit Mediawiki pages, toggle the different features of a wiki, block, and promote users among other things. Admins inherit the permissions of every other group. They are given a very high level of trust. Admins can promote or demote users from the following groups: * Autopatrol * Chat moderators * Discussion Moderators Administrators can issue notices, warnings and blocks to users. Content Moderators Help:User rights - Content Moderators}} A content moderator is someone who manages the actual written and uploaded content on the wiki. Content moderators are able to delete and move pages, delete and move files, reupload files, protect and remove protection from pages or files, and become part of the edit patrol. Part of their job is to minimize vandalism and edit wars. Content Moderators can issue notices and warnings to users. Discussion Moderators Help:User rights - Discussion Moderators}} A discussion moderator is someone who manages the forum, user message walls, and all article comments. Discussion moderators are able to control discussions in a very different way. They can close and open topics, highlight important topics, move topics to another board, and organize the main forum. These abilities are useful for controlling topics that may have gone "off-the-tracks". However, moderators should not resemble the police, and should instead act as normal users and be part of the discussion. Discussion Moderators can issue notices to users. Chat Moderators Help:User rights - Chat Moderators}} A chat moderator is someone who manages the chat room. Chatmods are able to kick-ban users from the chat room, and are able to specify the length of the ban. A chatmod should be seen as a leader and facilitator of discussion. They are there to help users start talking, or to answer questions they may have. However, moderators should not resemble the police, and should instead act as normal users and be part of the conversation. Chat Moderators can issue notices to users. Rollbackers Help:User rights - Rollbackers}} A rollbacker is someone who has access to the rollback tool. This tool is used to revert multiple edits at one time. As such, it can be used to clean up spam and vandalism very quickly. A rollbacker is trusted to use the tool for the betterment of the community. They are not to use the tool as a means of blocking an editor from adding content, that is the job of an administrator. Registered Users Help:User rights - Registered Users}} A registered user is one who has with Wikia. These users are able to create and maintain a profile, change their preferences, remove ads from articles (except on main pages), and upload files or videos. Anonymous Users Anonymous users are those who haven't with Wikia. These users are known through their IP addresses and are limited to making edits and posting comments. However, certain wikis will block anonymous editing, which then limits anonymous users to only viewing those wikis. Category:Help